Just Another Girl
by MaggieBeth
Summary: Edward Cullen he is beautiful no doubt, but he is conceited. When Bella refuses to fall for his charming words and breathtaking smile what will he be willing to do to make her fall. Not your typical player and nerd story....all human!


**Hey you guys this is the new story…. I wanted to tell you guys that I am super de duper excited. :)**

**I wanna bunch of reviews. Summer Love, will be updated next I promise! Please tell me whatcha think, okay?**

**Ohh and I meant to post this like forever ago. Around thanksgiving. And I never got around to it….soo this is a little outdated, but I think that we will all live. This is a good one, or at least I am hoping that it is…..:)**

**I promise it isn't your typical Edward the player and Bella the nerd story. I swear….it's not that cliché **

_Chapter One! [_**Edward's point of view**_]_

Christmas Music?

The quite sound of Christmas music was playing; it was a humming in my ears. I was walking down the never ending isles of Wal-Mart. Yeah; I know what you are thinking.

_Why was I walking down the ridiculous floor plans of Wally World?_

Great question. Esme, my darling mother, forgot the decorated napkins and napkin holders. For _Thanksgiving_ dinner. This should fire up another brilliant question….

_Why was Wal-Mart playing Christmas Music on Thanksgiving—since there is apparently no word for the-day-before-Thanksgiving I'll settle for—Eve? _

For that I have no witty answer…but I don't know why. I've always hated "Feliz Navidad"

**Feliz Navidad  
Feliz Navidad  
Feliz Navidad  
Prospero Ano y Felicidad.**

Ugh, where in the world are those ever eluding napkin holders? The sooner I found them the quicker I got into my sleek silver Volvo…and music of much more substance.

I've always hated Wal-Mart. I hated shopping in general Alice ruined that ten years ago. I mentally shuddered. Those girls in a mall….I don't even wanna think about it…

**I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas  
I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas  
I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas  
From the bottom of my heart.**

Two bleach blond, brown roots, pale skinned, trashy, gaudy clothed women walked passed me. Gently brushing my shoulder. Their attempt at seduction didn't work.

Normal girl response. I got that from just about every girl, and anytime I went out. I could make just about any girl swoon. Sadly, even the trashy ones….

I was Edward Cullen. The devastatingly gorgeous play-boy. I was a legend on campus, every girl I saw I could and probably would make them fall for me. Normally they would hold my interest for about one week—two dates—at the most. When they got old I could toss 'em. There would always be another girl ready and more than willing to take her place. Who could blame them, I was definitely a looker. Five eleven, pale skin, emerald eyes, and bronze I-just-got-outta-bed hair. My good looks weren't all that I have to offer. I had a lot going on upstairs, if you can catch my drift. I was a pre-med student, who was one day going to make an amazing doctor. Just like my father. Yeah, I knew I had everything: good looks, grades, and girls.

I was spending Thanksgiving at home, with my family.

I silently cursed "Where are those stupid napkins?" I asked myself in an agitated tone.

"Check over there." A sweet, tinkling, beautiful voice asked me.

Wait! Hold it up! Edward Cullen did not call girls beautiful—hot and fine maybe.—but never beautiful. What is wrong with me?

"Excuse me?" I said turning around. A voice like that had to belong to someone just as amazing.

"Ugh….over there. Isle four I think…" her soft angelic voice repeated. Her long brown hair was falling around her face. She was wearing a t-shirt promoting some small Mexican resturant in town, and some tight fitting jeans. She completed the whole comfy look with a pair of old new balances. Her face had soft features, small, but her face told me exactly what she was feeling. It was odd, but in a very good way. Her skin was pale, almost as white as I was…but her cheeks held a faint blush. Her eyes were brown, but not a dull brown like most. They were brown surrounded by flecks of hazel. They were breathtaking. She was breathtaking.

She interrupted my ogling. "Charlie forgot them too. They are really cute. See?" She lifted them up for my inspection.

They were white surrounded by turkeys and leaves. _How adorable. _I thought sarcastically. Well since I was a guy and these things really didn't excite me….it wasn't that great.

"Here take them. I'll go get another pack." She smiled and placed them into my outstretched hand.

"Thank you…" I trailed off questioningly.

"Bella." She finished.

_Beautiful. _It fit her perfectly.

"Edward." I smiled my special lopsided grin.

Her smiled faltered. "Oh, well…nice to meet you Edward. Good bye." She said hurriedly. She then turned on her hell and left.

I watched her walk away.

I gripped the napkins in my hand tighter and then made my way to the cash register. "See you around Bella." I said to myself looking at the direction in which I had just come from.

"That'll be $4.95."

I handed her a ten, but was too impatient to wait for the change….

"Keep it." I told her as she started to fumble through the bottom of the register to get the remainder.

I grabbed the bag. The stupid smiley face kept looking at me….

As I made my way to my car I got lost in thought. This normally happened when I was alone. Something was wrong with me. I never thought of a girl for more than one second. Especially one that I hardly knew. Wait, hardly…ah I didn't know her….at all.

I wonder what made me so…intrigued.

Maybe it was that she hadn't thrown herself at me as other girls had. She seemed to be calm and collected. It was that. Wasn't it?

Yeah that was it.

She didn't want me, and that made me want her….

That is a lie.

But mother always said we can lie to ourselves better than we can to other people.

As long as I let myself believe it, I could live my life the way I normally do.

She was just another girl anyway…

**How was that? No you guys it isn't your typical player and nerd love story. You should know me better then that! I would never write something that boring. Ha I hope that I can keep you reading. **

**Can I please get some reviews? With a cherry on top?**


End file.
